


Pelea

by Nande_chan



Series: Tártaro [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Gods, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Pelea

¿Por qué lo había ayudado en el Mukai? ¿Por qué él seguía sintiendo alguna clase de idiota aprecio por ese maldito caballero? Bien, no tenía idea. Quien quería a ese caballero era el alma que habitaba originalmente ese cuerpo humano, él no. Era imposible que esa alma lo controlara. ¿Cuándo se ha visto un alma mortal controlar la de un dios? ¡Ridículo!

Sin embargo estaban los hechos, Pegaso seguía vivo y él no ordenaría a nadie que acabara con él. Después de todo, más que pelear contra Atena lo hacía con Pegaso, tan sólo era una batalla entre dos personas.


End file.
